Crimson Burst
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: Soul and Maka are two best friends that were separated at a young age. Soul grows up to be an honorable soldier while Maka becomes the villain he is forced to chase after. How will these two manage to overcome their mistakes and fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of Karakuri Burst, best vocaloid song ever :) enjoy**

"_Standing still in the middle of the sleepless town, _

_am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine? _

_Just for a little while, please be the testing subject _

_for the frenzy of this drawn sword hidden in my long sleeve"_

The man whistled as he walked through the dirt at night. There was no sound for he was all alone, only the steady beat of his heart.

He was hoping to get home to see his wife and children, since he missed a family dinner of soup and rice, maybe he could make it up to them by showing them the items in his old coat pocket.

"crack"

The man whipped his head around and drew a small dagger from his belt, thrusting its pointed edge into empty space. his brown eyes were wide with fear.

"Who's there!" he demanded loudly in a stern voice

A shrill laugh sounded through the air, it echoed through the empty streets and filled the man's head.

"Come out" his knees trembled and his hands that clutched the dagger were slick with sweat from the humid summer air and his own nerves

"if you insist" a female voice replied from behind him

The man turned quickly to see a beautiful woman, no older than 18. Her shiny blonde hair was tucked back into a bun with a crimson red flower, she wore a short red night gown rimmed with thick black lace and fishnet stockings. Over the brilliant red was a pure white robe that glimmered in the moonlight with each step she took towards him.

"Isaac" she said purred, swaying her hips as she walked closer to her prey.

the man's eyes widened, she was close now and he fumbled with his dagger. Although she was just a young girl, he felt incredibly terrified, "h-how do you know my name?" he stuttered, pointing the sharp metal at her

A crazed smile ripped across her pretty face, she threw her head back to the sky and laughed, urgent gasps and giggles erupted from her scarlet lips.

Isaac looked on petrified, he knew he should run now, but something kept his feet planted in the dirt.

The laughs began to slow and the girl slowly looked at her terrified target, she tucked a honey-blonde bang behind her ear, revealing white cloth bandages wrapped around her right eye and cheek.

Her other eye was burning red, no emotion echoed through them but the fires of hell. The girl inside this body was gone, replaced by something evil.

Recognizing the bandage from the wanted posters plastered all around town, Isaac's mouth dropped.

"Y-your the-"

The girl smiled "The Mondaiji?" she answered in an amused tone

She reached into her pale robe and pulled out a silver pistol, the death weapon glinted dangerously in the moonlight

"actually Mr. Isaac" she said in a cold voice, as she advanced towards him, venom dripping with every word

Isaac stumbled backwards and gold coins fell from his pockets along with his dagger, making little dull noises in the dust.

"My name was Maka" she held the cold metal to his temple and her cruel, red eyes met his large doe eyes "Well, used to be anyway" she mused

Isaac began to cry and plead, "Please Mondaiji, spare me"

she laughed cruely, she kicked the man in his round stomach, causing him to curl over like a pill bug, coughing in pain trying to regain his breath

"Spare you?" she screamed in a crazed voice

Tears rolled down the man's face and she grabbed his two plump cheeks between her pale and slender fingers, forcing him to look at her deadly smile and one red eye, sparkling with bloodlust.

"he begged for it too!" she screamed at him, "someone important to me, my whole fucking world!" the red in her eye slowly began to fade

"They took him away from me! I tried to fight them" she gasped as she seemed to be overtaken by a distant memory she had pushed back from when she was only 8 and pointed to her bandaged face "but they gave me this"

"10 years ago" she muttered with sorrow

Her red eyes were now a minty green, "I loved him, and now he'll never know"

Isaac just stared at her in dumbfounded confusion

Her eyes quickly flashed back to red and she returned the death weapon to Isaac's temple "You!" she screamed and laughed as the madness consumed her again

"You are a retired soldier" her voice dripped venom, "you took him away"

Her eye rolled around in her head and she laughed "maybe I'm just crazy, maybe he never existed!"

Isaac began to sob "please, I didnt know-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

She slammed the side of the gun against his head making a loud crack noise and causing Isaac to whimper as a single streak of red ran down his forehead.

She smiled and positioned the temple between his eyes

"I've killed so many people by now, I don't even care"

A loud shot rang out in the night

A life was gone

* * *

><p>Soul looked up from the wanted poster he was studying<p>

The girl in the picture was known as "The Mondaiji"

Something about her delicate features reminded him of a girl he knew long ago

"How dare you Soul!" he thought, biting his lip until blood trickled down, "how dare you compare this monster to your innocent best friend"

An image flashed behind his eyes, an eight year old girl with short blonde hair wearing a long white gown, her wide green eyes and beauty through pure innocence

A tear trickled down his cheek from the one blue eye he had left, it fell down into the lap of his crisp black officer's uniform and was followed by another and another.

"Maka" he mumbled

a pain stabbed through his iron heart


	2. Crimson

**Based off of the song Karakuri Burst, listen and watch the video if you havent heard it, the story will make more sense**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song Karakuri Burst**

"_Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. _

_As I ventilate my crimson-stained desires _

_and pull the trigger in my hand, _

_my fingers also become dyed in brilliant red."_

"Officer Evans?"

The white haired man looked up from the wanted poster on his smooth ebony desk and turned to the man in the door.

He wore a crisp black suit with a black tie, his ink black hair had three white stripes on one side, a permnant grimace was pasted on his pale face, his eyes were weary and surrounded by lines aquired through age

"Thats me" Soul responded in a bored tone, "take a seat" he gestured to the plastic chair in front of his large desk that was piled with posters of criminals, next on his hit list

"thank you" the man sat down and smoothed the wrinkles in his suit, "I'm Kidd, nice to meet you officer"

He reached into his leather briefcase and pulled out a stained yellow file and waving it softly

Soul cocked a pale eyebrow and leaned forward, intrigued, "What's that?"

Kidd smiled faintly, "The contents of this file make the difference between life and death in Tokyo"

"Interesting" Soul mused

"Do you know who this is?" the small man reached into the yellow file and pulled out a photograph

Soul inhaled quickly and dropped the laminated photo handed to him as if it burned his fingers with a single touch

The picture was of a beautiful girl, blonde hair, large crimson eyes, porcelain skin. Her silver death pistol was pointed at the camera and the smile of someone truly insane was spread across her full scarlet lips.

"the Mondaiji" Soul hissed in disgust "who doesn't know about that filth, we've been hunting the bitch for a year now"

The man nodded and held up another picture

Soul examined it closely, it was a woman around the age of 30, she had long teal hair, pulled up into pigtails and trailing down her back, she wore wire rimmed glasses, a crisp white dress shirt, fishnet stockings and a teal tie to match her exquisite hair and eyes

"Who is this?" Soul asked, "I've never seen this woman in my life"

Kidd sighed, "nobody has, This is Miku, the real bitch" he ran a hand through his strange hair "The Mondaiji is bad, but her partner is far worse"

"This woman is basically the reason this city is a disgusting mess"

Soul studied the picture of the woman again, "she's just a young woman, how can she be the reason for the death of Tokyo?"

Kidd pulled a packet of paper from the case folder and handed it to Soul.

It was a list of names in alphabetical order, there were about 40 per page

"Whats this?" Soul's white eyebrows knitted in confusion as he flipped through the packet

Kidd's angular face grew sad, "This is a list of people ranging 6-18 years of age that Miku has abducted"

Soul's blue eyes grew wide, he flipped through the packet and began to recognize the names, they had been in the missing child reports.

"Why is this the first I've heard of this!" Soul exclaimed angrily, fury burned in his sapphire eyes as he threw the thick packet down and slammed his fist on the ebony desk

"Why hasn't anyone caught this bitch?"

Kidd's pale face remained tranquil as Soul continued to scream

"The officers choose not to get involved because she's too dangerous-"

Soul's eyes bulged and a million questions poured out

"too dangerous?"

"Do you even understand how serious this is? These are innocent children!"

"What does she do to them?"

Kidd looked at the officer with sorrow, "She brainwashes them, forces them to kill people that are against her, and kidnap more children"

His golden eyes burned with slight hate before adding "after gouging out their right eye"

Soul brought his hand to his own face, where one crystal blue eye was missing "you don't mean to say I was-"

"yes"

Soul's sapphire eye grew large, he picked up the thick packet and flipped through as quickly as he could

A tear fell from his eye when his fears were confirmed

"Maka Albarn" was in black print along with the other names

His heart was caught in his throat, "Is there any chance someone on this list is still alive?"

The detective looked at Soul sadly, "yes, but unfortinitaly most of the children have died"

A tear trailed from Kidd's golden eye, "Like my two little sisters"

Soul looked up and wiped his tears away, "And most likely my best friend"

Kidd looked up at Soul, "I'm sorry-"

"No"

The detective gave him a confused expression

"No sorrow, were going to kill the whore and end this"

Soul bit down on his full bottom lip until he tasted metallic blood, "But first we have to stop the Mondaiji, she's on Miku's side and has killed far too many"

His sapphire eye burned with hatred, "We will hang her for all to see"

Soul drew the silver sword from his waist and smiled wickedly through crystal tears, "or perhaps I'll kill her by my own hand"

* * *

><p>"click click"<p>

The Mondaiji made her way down the vacant hallway, it was brightly lit with white tile on the ground and red walls the color of blood.

She wore her usual red lingerie, fishnets, white robe, black heels, and a large crimson flower in her hair. In her pale hands was a large silver platter that sparkled in the hard light

She finally stopped in front of a large wooden door, she sighed and tucked a piece of honey blonde hair behind her ear before opening the heavy door

The girl entered a dimly lit room. The walls were black with red trim, the carpet was dark red with a black swirl pattern, in the center of the eerie room sat a throne encircled with candles

"BANG"

The Mondaiji jumped when the door slammed shut behind her, taking away the light. She uncomfortably pulled her robe over her narrow shoulder and made her way towards the glowing candles

A girl sat in the large throne, her hair was in teal pigtails, she wore wire glasses, a crisp dress shirt, and fishnets.

Her pale face was outlined by the burning candle light, teal eyes burned through the darkness

The Mondaiji stopped in front of the throne and bowed with respect, she then got on her knees and set the silver platter at the foot of the throne, "My master, I have brought you what you asked"

Miku smiled, "Very good, you have proved yourself very useful lately Maka" she reached a slender hand down to pet the girl's head, "Now, hand it to me"

Maka lifted the platter above her head, Miku took it and set it in her lap

Her pale fingers danced along the top, "Lets see what we have here.." she mused before opening

There on the cold metal sat Isaac Yaguri's head

The lively flush to his rosy cheeks was gone, instead his skin was pale and lumpy like candle wax. His blue eyes that saw no more were gray, staring into empty space, in the middle of his forehead was a large hole from where the metal went in

Miku giggled, "another officer, gone" she set the open platter to the side and pet Maka's smooth blonde locks, "Doesn't it feel good my servant?"

The blonde looked up at her master with crimson eyes, "Master, I couldn't help but wonder earlier..is my friend really dead?" The scarlet hue began to fade, "what if he's still alive?"

Miku raised a teal eyebrow, "of course he's dead my pet, I already told you what happened. They killed your brother while you were in the orphanage, luckily I was there to fight back, I was only able to save you though"

She ran her fingers along the coarse bandages of Maka's face, "Since I saved your life, it's only fair you complete the chores I give you"

The crimson color returned to Maka's eyes and she began to laugh maniacally, "of course! H-how stupid of me to think such a thing!" Her laughs were frantic gasps "I'm sorry Master"

"It's alright darling" Miku ran her fingers through the young girl's hair, "I do have a new task for you though"

Maka turned and bowed to her master, "of course, what is it?"

Miku pulled a picture out of her dress shirt and handed it to her slave, "It's another one of the bad guys that took your little friend, I need you to deliver me his heart on a platter"

Maka looked at the laminated picture, it was a handsome young man with messy white hair, he wore a crisp black officers uniform with a black hat and wielded a shiny silver sword. His left eye was an incredible shade of ocean blue, the other was missing, covered by a black eyepatch

Maka snorted, "Who uses a sword nowadays?" she took the silver pistol from her robe and spun it around her finger, "He'll be no match when I blow his head off!"

Her master laughed maniacally, "Target practice!" She yelled, she threw Issac Yagari's head into the open air with as much force as she could manage

Quickly aiming with precision, Maka pulled the trigger on her already loaded pistol, it blew three holes through the decapitated man who's cranium hit the carpet with a dull "thud"

Miku applauded, and Maka began to laugh insanely, her crimson eyes blaring.


	3. Scarlet

**I do not own Soul Eater or the song Karakuri Burst.**

**XOXO**

**eMiLy**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**_**_There are no such things as "coincidences". _**_

_**_Everything, either good or evil by a black-or-white definition, _**_

_**_has been pre-labeled from the very beginning. _**_

_**_Follow the script: when I snap my left fingers, eradicate the evil!"_**_

Officer Evans shuffled his polished dress shoes along the rooftop of a vacant building.

The night air was colder than usual, since it was midnight the only sound that kept him company was the chirping of a few crickets from below.

A soft breeze rustled his white hair and the trees, making an eerie noise.

A pale moon in the jet black sky shone down on the officer, outlining his pacing figure. Soul had been walking across the rooftop for hours, waiting.

"So alone Bishonen?"

Soul quickly drew his machete and turned in the direction the female voice had come from.

He saw a dark figure in the shadows of the rooftop.

"You know, it isn't very wise to be alone at night" a seductive female voice echoed in empty space

The shadow walked out of the dark to reveal a stunning young girl.

Her crazed scarlet eye glanced around restlessly on her moonlit face as if something was watching her "there could be ghosts..or maybe even worse, predators"

She began to walk gracefully towards Soul, "let me protect you, officer" she smiled kindly and held out her hand as if in a gesture of peace

Soul grabbed her roughly by her delicate shoulder, he twisted her arm from behind her revealing the pistol hidden behind her back.

"Lying bitch, do you think I'm a fool?" he held his sword to her open neck

"Every word that escapes from your rose petal lips drips with poison" he spat at her "look deeply at the moon, because tonight is the last time your deceitful eyes will see it"

She smiled lightly, "I expected a kinder greeting"

Officer Evans gritted his teeth, "It is a nightmare to meet you, you are the scum of humanity. Do you expect me to worship you for all of the destruction you have caused?"

The blonde laughed hysterically in his handsome face, "your words don't hurt, they have no heart to penetrate!" she kicked him sharply in the chest so he stumbled away, coughing.

She flipped back and landed in a cat like position, her sparkling robe landed in a pool of silver at her bare feet so she was left just in her short crimson nightgown.

Soul looked at her curiously, "Why haven't you fired?"

The Mondaiji looked up at him with an amused smile, "this gun only holds one shot, a kill shot." she stood up slowly and raised the silver weapon, "If I were to fire from here I'd miss, my weapon of choice works for short range"

Soul snorted, "Why would you choose such a unreliable weapon?"

"All it takes it one shot, either in your heart or your brain, 'Officer Evans' " she retorted

The white haired boy narrowed his sapphire eye with hate and charged at the girl with his machete raised high. He let out a grunt and brought it down hoping to feel the slicing of her perfect flesh.

The Mondaiji brought her gun up and it met the machete with a loud "clang" she smiled at Soul's shocked expression.

She twisted the gun so it could knock the metal weapon out of his firm grip but the officer held tight and jumped back.

The girl yelled in fury, she charged towards the officer with her metal death weapon raised as if she would knock him in the head with it

Soul swung his machete, cutting through the thick summer air like cake, the Mondaiji stopped, she stumbled back and fell to her knees

There was a red line forming on her arm, beads of ruby slowly started to spill out from her smooth skin

The officer pointed his sharp blade at her, "Why have you been sent to fight me?" he demanded

The Mondaiji glared at him, "The same reason you were sent to exterminate me"

Soul's sapphire eye flashed with rage, he raised the machete again and sliced the girl's other exposed arm

The Mondaiji giggled as the crimson color of her own liquid life spilled down her creamy arm and blended into the red lace of her short nightgown

"WRONG" He screamed, he kicked the girl hard, but she still barely flinched.

"I was sent to kill you because of all of the pain you've caused, the families you've torn apart, the destruction of Tokyo!"

He kicked her in the side again with his polished boot

"I want you to suffer as much as they have!" His eye flashed with hate "As much as I have"

The Mondaiji sat up on her knees and smiled at the handsome man, "And my order was to retrieve your heart on a platter"

She put a delicately painted finger on his chest, "I would have slowly pulled it out, so you would wither in pain for hours" She smiled evilly, "I would have enjoyed your screams, cries and weak pleas"

The Mondaiji's eyes burned with the fires of hell, "You truly get to know a person during their last moments, who was the person Miku killed that you knew?"

Soul spat on her, "your tainted lips will never deserve to speak her name"

A wicked smile split across the Mondaiji's crazed yet doll like face, "ah, a young lady" she mused, "Perhaps you loved her?"

Soul swallowed back tears as he felt the familiar ache in his chest

The Mondaiji smiled and began to rise slowly, "I know what it's like to lose a loved one" she spoke with fake tenderness "I lost my first love from you soldiers"

Soul cocked a silver eyebrow, "Was the reason because his mind was twisted beyond repair like yours'?"

The blonde laughed, she launched herself at the officer and latched onto him, causing his silver machete to clatter to the ground.

He fell backward with a loud crack as his head hit the concrete, his blue eye squinted and he gritted his teeth from the sharp pain.

The Mondaiji straddled him, holding the silver gun to his temple.

"No, he was a sweet and innocent boy, the only friend I had. One day when we were home alone a soldier shot and killed him. He turned to kill me but luckily Miku saved me. She took me to her home with all of the other children she saved"

Pain shot through her red eyes, "Since I was so thankful, I gave Miku my life and now I do what she pleases"

Soul looked at her with shock, "no, you've got it wrong, she hasn't saved you, she's turned you into..this"

The Mondaiji slapped him, "Don't talk about my Master that way. It doesn't matter what you think because the reality of it is that soon you will be gone from this world and my Master will have your cold, still heart on a silver plate"

The officer looked at his opponent one last time, her beautiful heart shaped face and honey blonde hair looked just like a girl he knew long ago. The only difference was the eyes, Maka's eyes were green and sweet like mint.

"Any last words?" she asked

Soul closed his sapphire eye, this was the end, the cold metal on his temple let him know that, he smiled faintly, "I love you, Maka. And I can't wait to join you."

The Mondaiji's red eyes widened, "Maka?" she breathed


	4. Auburn

_"Destroy! Destroy! _  
><em>Destroy more! MORE! <em>  
><em>I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. <em>  
><em>The brittle, fragile, frail humans are, <em>  
><em>after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. <em>  
><em>"For what purpose was I created?" <em>  
><em>Please tell me the answer?"<em>

"Soul!"

A girl with soft green eyes ran through the halls of a large house, her short, blonde hair swayed at her neck.

"I give up Soul."

She pouted at the idea of losing a game of hide and go seek, again.

"Say that Soul is the best, smartest, handsomest boy ever-and that you love him."

The small girl rolled her green eyes as the voice echoed through the hall of the mansion.

"Soul is the best, smartest, handsomest boy ever."

A white haired boy looked out from behind a heavy curtain, smiling playfully at his exasperated companion, "And?"

The blonde smiled happily when she saw him, running quickly over to where the boy had been hiding to stand by his side, where she felt most comfortable.

She hugged him tightly, hoping to remain safe with her precious childhood friend for eternity.

"And I love him."

* * *

><p>The Mondaiji's eye flickered from scarlet to a startling green like a stuttering television, she cried out, grasping at her blonde locks, trying to erase the memories.<p>

The soldier was quick to act on her weakness; he pushed her off of his chest and swiped the gun from her weakened grasp.

She wasn't concerned about the fact that she was losing; her usually sharp reflexes and awareness that had been sharpened to perfection over the years were long forgotten as the hurtful memories flooded through her head.

The white haired soldier tucked her beloved gun into his belt and raised his sharp death blade to her head.

"What's wrong with you?" his cerulean eye was filled with a bit of sympathy for this girl as he watched her wail with pain form whatever internal battle she was fighting.

Sure she was a killer, and judging by the spectacle playing out in front of him she was mentally unstable.

But in the end she was just a confused girl, her master had trained her to be like this.

The Mondaiji whimpered and crouched to the cold ground, her honey blonde locks flooded around her like a thin blanket, attempting to shield her from the memories.

Soul sighed; she truly was a beautiful girl, a vision of his beloved Maka drifted through his brain.

* * *

><p>"SOUL!"<p>

A small boy jerked his head towards the familiar voice screaming his name.

The girl ran towards him, blonde locks swaying around her tiny waist, fear and terror glinted in her scared, emerald eyes.

He gathered his best friend into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair as her small frame was shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"Maka, what's the matter?"

He was surprised; Maka was normally an independent girl, full of courage and spirit. Seeing the crystal tears streaming down her flushed cheeks had definitely caught the white haired boy off guard.

Their Fathers, who were both high-ranking members of the military, were attending a dinner with their wives to celebrate their achievements. Young Soul and Maka had been left with the Albarn's trusted maid, "Blair", to watch their precious, spoiled children.

Maka gasped for air while her tears soaked Soul's chest, she coughed and looked at Soul with eyes filled with true fear, "They've come for us."

At those simple words Soul's heart clenched in his chest, his skin prickled as he clenched his precious Maka tighter.

There was a sudden scream that came from downstairs, a gunshot, the sound of someone approaching the room the children desperately hid in, something hitting against the thin wood of the door that separated them from the danger just outside.

Soul held his breath as he clutched Maka to his chest; he tilted her head up so he could look into her beautiful, green eyes one last time.

It was that moment when he muttered his first and last lie to her.

"I won't let them take you."

Perhaps if Soul had been bigger he would've been able to stop the intruders that crashed through the splintering wood that was once a door.

Maybe if he had been stronger he might have been able to pull Maka into his arms and protect her instead of getting his eye gouged out, and then hearing the frightened, inhuman screams that allowed him to know that the same was happening to her.

What if he had saved her, instead of hearing the horrible cries of her being taken away while he was rescued?

For the following years the snowy haired boy was constantly questioning himself with "What ifs"

Instead of protecting his love, he was stuck in a small, useless body, and had only uttered an empty promise.

"I won't let them take you."

A promise he wasn't able to keep.

The white haired soldier had now dedicated his life to making up for his biggest regret.


	5. Rust

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! I've been traveling a lot lately, visiting colleges and stuff. **

**Today I went to my first anime convention, I was Rose Lalonde!**

**It was really fun, and I got to hug a guy dressed up as Len :) I almost died. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**-Emily**

The Mondaiji turned her head slowly towards the soldier, her honey blonde locks hung in messily around her.

Soul put a hand over his mouth to stifle a choking gasp as his heart wrenched in his chest.

Her face was streaked with the wetness of tears that had trailed down her face from the meltdown, her cheeks reflected a bright pink, as if she had been slapped, her crimson night gown had slipped carelessly over her exposed shoulder, revealing purple bruises on her ghostly skin.

What had made the soldier gasp and shatter the cold stone of his sapphire eyes were the beautiful emerald eyes that looked up at him.

The sinful red that once echoed in the girl's orbs was long gone; they were replaced with sorrow, fear, and sadness. The secrets of a broken girl that were chillingly unknown to Soul reflected back at him.

The night air that was once comfortable suddenly became below zero as chills ran through the soldier's body, goose bumps rose to his skin as he suddenly realized the sickening truth that had been right in front of him the whole time.

The silence was excruciatingly painful as one thousand questions flowed between the villain her captor, Soul wished to move, to speak, to breath, do something, but his feet kept him frozen in place as his muscles stood rooted as an oak due to the complete shock.

Ocean blue and emerald clashed together as they soaked in the image of one another, like a prisoner seeing the wonders of the sun for the first time after years of imagining and praying to feel the warmth on his skin.

Suddenly, Soul dropped his precious machete to the ground, the sudden burst of noise broke the painful silence but neither boy nor girl flinched. Their eyes stayed connected, almost as if with a blink the other would disappear.

As if she were a convict afraid to receive her sentence, the blonde haired woman rose to her feet unsteadily and took slow, shaking steps towards the soldier.

Careful not to break eye contact, she reached towards him, pale fingers twitching slightly as she felt for his face.

He let out a long sigh as her soft hand caressed his freshly shaven skin and grasped desperately for her hand, his gaze softened and he inhaled her sweet scent that had filled the air surrounding him.

Finally, her closeness was too much for him and Soul caved as he wrapped his strong arms around her small figure.

Maka wasn't used to being touched so kindly, but after a small gasp the memories of his arms cradling her came crashing back, and she realized that it was the thing she had missed the most.

The shock had made them both weak as they collapsed to the ground, sinking slowly down to their knees while locked in a tight embrace, never planning to separate again.

For that moment, everything was perfect.

Soul pulled a bit apart so he could look at his companion's face again, she was looking back at him in wonder, her petal pink lips parting as if an invitation.

Her wind chime laugh echoed through the air while she looked up at him with emerald eyes under charcoal lashes, "You've grown, Soul."

The blue-eyed soldier looked back at her while still in his trance and nodded quickly.

"Not as much as you, my princess."

Maka's cheeks flushed to a startling pink and she lowered her emerald eyes to the ground.

"No," Soul murmured, he placed his hand under her chin causing her to meet his unwavering gaze again.

"Don't ever look away again."

Maka was startled by the raw passion in his voice that was meant only for her, a girl that was now "evil" and that this authority figure hadn't seen for years.

Just minutes ago they had been thirsting for each other's blood, now they were tangled up in each other, sexual tension weighing over them.

"Don't you want to know why?"

Maka suddenly spoke up at her old friend, her tangled mass of hair hung over her doll like face in shame.

Soul lifted a finger to her pale pink lips, silencing her, before stating three simple words that made Maka think there may actually be a future for them.

"I don't care."

He inched his face closer to hers, his cobalt eyes look at her with a bit of fear, as he seemed to ask for permission.

Maka granted it, closing her emerald eyes, allowing her lick lashes to brush against her soft skin and puckering her rose petal lips slightly.

The noises of the night city seemed to blur behind them, she could smell his calming scent that she was so familiar with long ago, feel his warmth radiating around her, it was magical.

Just as the pair was about to seal their tomb, the moment was interrupted by a click of a trigger.

"Don't move any closer."


End file.
